Living in Hell
by GEMfaerie
Summary: However, Evelynn would not allow this particular boy to die. No, she couldn't. She'd do anything she possibly could to keep him alive, including killing anyone who sought to harm him and stealing from the '1p! World', where everything wasn't as horrid. This boy was Evelynn's only friend. He was her only source of light in this living Hell. Rated M. BEWARE OF OCs.
1. Prolouge

_Taa daa~ New story guys. This one is centered mainly around Evelynn, my 2p!Washington D.C. OC. You may know her from my letter fic for Katie (the 1p! D.C.). _

_DISCLAIMER: I still don't own Hetalia.   
_

* * *

Long, wavy dark brown hair. Pretty purple eyes. Fair skin and glasses.

These are just a few of the characteristics the few remaining 'tribes' of humans would use to identify the daughter of one of those 'people'. The same people with super-human abilities. The same people whose mental stability was barely even there. The same people who would kill without blinking an eye.

Evelynn Tamara Carter was the capital of one of the deadliest countries in the world, and she knew it. Evelynn wasn't afraid to take advantage of that.

Who's capital was she exactly? America's, also known as Timothy Aaron Carter. Timmy, as he was called, was a tough one. Not afraid of anyone or anything. Nothing could touch him.

The place Evelynn called 'home' was the white house, long empty of humans. It wasn't very white anymore either. Dried blood was prominent in some areas. Covering the top of the white house and also the lawn and some of the walls were roses. Some dead, some struggling for life in this mad world. All having large thorns.

Very few humans still lived. There were only about 100,000 left in the United States alone. They were a nuisance in Evelynn's opinion. After all, it was those same idiots that fucked up the world in the first place.

Evelynn loathed them. They were stupid, arrogant. They. Would. Not. Just. Fucking. Die.

However, there was one human that Evelynn didn't mind. One that didn't annoy her, or run away as soon as he spotted her.

Why didn't she kill him, as Evelynn had done to many others? She didn't know. This human was just so, _interesting_. He wasn't afraid of death. He didn't steal or kill to survive, as others had.

This boy was actually calmly waiting for death. He was born with heart and lung problems, and wasn't stupid. He knew he wouldn't last long. And he accepted that.

Many people didn't last long here anyways. They were either killed, were accidently killed, died of disease. It very easy to die.

However, Evelynn would not allow this particular boy to die. No, she couldn't. She'd do anything she possibly could to keep him alive, including killing anyone who sought to harm him and stealing from the '1p! World', where everything wasn't as horrid. This boy was Evelynn's only friend. He was her only source of light in this living Hell.

* * *

_Reviews? :3_


	2. Chapter 1: Insomniac Keys

_I actually meant to upload this a while ago. Oh well._

_Enjoy~_

_Disclaimer: I do NOT own Hetalia._

* * *

Living in Hell

Chapter 1: Insomniac Keys

Tick, tock.

Tick, tock.

Tick, tock.

Tick, tock.

Evelynn groaned and turned over on her bed. She gazed at the clock, the hands and numbers glowing a soft green. Sitting up, Evelynn sighed. She put on her glasses so she could see see the time better.

1:30 p.m. Evelynn didn't even know why she tried anymore. It was the seventh. Well, it used to be. She still couldn't sleep on odd days. Her dad had always thought she'd grow out of it. But no, Evelynn's mind just had to be stupid. On top of that, she was an insomniac and on average would get 6 hours of sleep a night.

The brunette slipped out of bed and turned on the light. She blinked a few times as her eyes grew accustomed to the light again. Evelynn quietly got dressed, turned out the light, and walked out the door.

Evelynn kept walking down the hall until she got to America's room. She flipped the lights on. "Damn't! Who the hell is here?" Timmy groaned, pulling his pillow over his head to block out the light.

"Just me, dad."

"Well go the hell away and turn off the God damned light!"

"I need the key."

Timmy took the pillow of his head and turned to look at his daughter. "What key?"

Evelynn stomped her foot. "You know! Don't play dumb with me dad. I want the key to the mirror room. Now. "

"What happened to your key?" America asked, clearly annoyed.

"You took it from me because yours fell in between the couch cushions and you were too fucking lazy to get it!" Evelynn snapped.

"Don't talk to me like that." Timmy snapped right back.

Evelynn walked over to his bed. "Fine. I'm s-sorry. God I hate that word. Now, may I please have my key back father dearest?" She asked sarcastically.

"Take it. It's on my dresser." America said laying back down. "And don't forget to turn off the light!" He added as his daughter left the room.


	3. Chapter 2: The Other World

_New chapter woot!_

Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia.

* * *

Living in Hell

Chapter 2:

The Mirror Room

Evelynn walked down the hall to the mirror room. What was so special about the mirror room you might ask? Well obviously the mirror. The mirror was actually a door to another world. Another world where everything had gone right. There had been no war. The people were healthy; in fact, there were almost too many people.

Medicine and food were hard to come by here. Although, the countries, cities, states, etc. were able to get food more easily. Even if the country was nice, people would thrust food forward in hopes of not being killed that day.

Evelynn unlocked the door to the mirror room and went inside, shutting and re-locking the door. She pocketed the key and approached the mirror. Smiling she placed her hand on the glass. A ripple ran from her hand. "Washington D.C., United States of America."

The mirror began to glow and she passed through.

And then she was gone. The mirror had become what it appeared to be again: just a large piece of reflective glass.

Evelynn fixed her hair and smoothed out her skirt and began walking to the door of the mirror room. She opened it up easily.

These halls, unlike the walls of her house, were brighter, more cheerful, and newly painted. Evelynn blinked a few times to get used to the light.

Evelynn quickly snuck around to the side stairs. Hearing footsteps she stopped and slipped into a nearby room. Her heart raced.

She couldn't get caught. She needed the medicine.

The footsteps soon faded away and Evelynn continued on her way down the steps. "Ha." She whispered, sneeking into the kitchen. Evelynn reached into one of the cabinets and her eyes widened in shock. The medicine was gone!

A gasp escaped her mouth as someone grabbed her arms from behind and pinned them against her back. "Hello there Evelynn, haven't seen you here in a while."

Evelynn remained silent. "Aw come on Evee-"

"Don't call me that!" Evelynn snapped. No one called her Evee. No one except _him_. "What do you want Maryland?"

"I could ask the same for you." A young teen Evelynn's age sauntered into the kitchen. Her bright blue eyes were accusing and her light brown hair was wet.

"Katie, tell Mary to let me go."

"Hey! My name isn't Mary!" Maryland whined letting her go.

The two D.C.s glared at one another for a moment. Katie spoke up. "What is it this time, food or medicine?" Evelynn said nothing.

"What do you even do with it?"

"She probably uses it to bribe people." Maryland commented.

Evelynn pushed him against the wall and held a knife to his neck. "You will be silent. This doesn't concern you." The Brunette hissed.

Katie pulled Evelynn off her brother and took away the knife. "What the hell?" She yelled.

Evelynn glared at Katie even harder now. "He needs to stay out of matter that do not concern him."

"You can't do this Evelynn! You can't come here and steal our things!" Katie said sternly.

Evelynn sighed. "Please. I need this." She looked up at Katie with her amethyst eyes and said quietly, "Alex needs this."


	4. Chapter 3: Decisions

_Has anyone listened to _Welcome to Night Vale_? It's really good._

**Disclaimer: Hetalia belongs to Hidekaz Himaruya. I own the state OCs and the story idea.**

* * *

**Living in Hell**

**Chapter 3**

**::**

"Alex? Who the hell is Alex?" Maryland asked, quite confused. Was Evelynn talking about one of the 2p states? Last he had heard, they were all fine. Well, mostly fine. New York was a zombie. But he still had manners and behaved. Although sometimes he slipped up and ate someone. That's kind of expected from a zombie though. It was still terrifying to see, however.

"Alex is my friend. He's a human." Evelynn clarified. She turned around to look at Maryland. "Can you let me go now?" Maryland did so.

"So, your friend Alex needs medicine?" Katie asked. Her 2p counterpart nodded. Katie sighed and ran a hand through her hair. "Don't you guys have medicine?"

"The kind he needs isn't always available. Besides, it's not like I can just walk up to a 'doctor' and get medicine." Evelynn stated, making quotation marks with her hands at the word doctor. "I mean, the humans tend to just give us things, but medicine is never it."

Maryland thought about this. "So you come here and steal our stuff?"

"Yeah, pretty much." Evelynn said, shrugging. Stealing may have been a horrible 'crime' here, but in Evelynn's world, it was necessary to survive. It wasn't a very big deal and if it happened to you, then oh well. Boo hoo. It was your fault for not hiding it well enough or for leaving it.

Everyone was silent for a moment. Evelynn then broke it. "Well I guess I'll come back later and steal it then." She turned to leave. "Au Revoir~"

Maryland and Katie looked at each other. Maryland shrugged and gestured towards Evelynn. 'What are we gonna do?' He mouthed. Katie shrugged. Evelynn could have very well been lying about Alex just to get the medicine. 'Let's ask her more about this Alex person.' Katie mouthed back. Maryland nodded and Katie opened her mouth to speak. "Wait!" Katie said, reaching her hand out to the capital. Evelynn turned around, a sarcastic smile on her face.

"Oh, you miss me already?"

Katie shook her head. "Please, I don't ever miss you." She took a deep breath. "Alright, that was a little out of line."

"Ya' think?" Evelynn snapped. She walked over to Katie. "Look, I only have so much time until Dad gets 'worried' about me and decides to come here. And, because you seem to not like that, I highly suggest being quick about whatever it is you wanted to do."

Maryland spoke up, "What kind of medicine does your Alex friend need?"

"Pain medication, heart medication," Evelynn listed. "These things are all rather hard to come across in our world. They're all in the hands of people who don't necessarily want to share. Ever." She frowned and looked up. "I come to this world to get his medication."

"Bring him by within the next week so we can see him." Katie said.

Before she could explain why, Evelynn shrieked. "Fuck no! It's not safe!"

"Evelynn, I'm fairly sure that our world is much safer than yours." Maryland tried to reason. Honestly, he didn't know why she would be so opposed.

Evelynn huffed. "Oh, I'm sure of that as well. However, taking him here is basically killing him! My mirror is at _my house_. Okay? And guess who else is at my house, at least most of the time."

"Your poodle?" Maryland guessed. Evelynn gave him a look. Maryland raised his hands up in defense. "Hey, your dog is freaking insane."

Katie sighed at her brother.

"Katie are you aware that you have a sighing problem?" Evelynn asked with mock concern. Katie glared at her. Evelynn smiled. "You know, the first step to recovery is admitting you have a problem."

"Ha ha, very funny." Katie sarcastically answered. Then she stood up a little straighter, trying to seem more serious. Which was kind of hard to do considering she was wearing a nightgown with a cat faces all over that said "All American Girl". Yeah, it didn't make much sense, but that was one of the reasons Katie loved it so much. The golden-brown haired teen cleared her throat. "So I assume the, ahem, _problem_ at your house is your dad?"

Evelynn nodded, "He'd probably kill Alex."

"Why? If he's as sickly as you say, Alex shouldn't be a threat to Timmothy." Maryland reasoned. He and Katie snickered. God, 2p!America's human name was lame.

Evelynn rolled her eyes at their snickering. "Ah yes, but you see, dads tend not to like random boys coming home with their daughters." She picked away at the paint on her nails. "Anyways, why do you want Alex to come here?"

The other two teens in the room exchanged nervous glances. "Well, to see just how bad his condition is, and also to make sure he is indeed real." Maryland answered. He looked down, feeling just a tad bit bad for doubting Evelynn. He couldn't really explain it, but Evelynn was visibly concerned about her friend. If this was a lie, then Evelynn was a very good actress.

"Could you instead come to my world?" Evelynn wondered aloud. It was rare for the 1p!s to come to the 2p! World. Usually though, when they did, it was to get something or, in some even more rare cases, _someone_ back that another person had stolen.

"Go to your world?" Maryland asked in disbelief. He had been there before to get his laptop back from 2p!Texas, and there was no way he was going back there!

Katie frowned. That was definitely possible, but even more risky. If they got caught by someone, they'd probably never come back home. She swallowed. "A-Are you sure that's t-the only way we can see Alex?"

Evelynn nodded. Katie's shoulders slumped down. Was it really worth it?

She weighed the options. If they did go and got to see Evelynn's friend, they could help save a life and hopefully they wouldn't ever be bothered by Evelynn ever again. However, if they went and something went wrong, they could be seriously injured or even worse, killed.

See, the personifications of nations/cities/etc were theoretically immortal. It took a lot to actually kill them. Normal methods of murder wouldn't work. If you shot them in the heart, for example, they would still live. Granted, it would take a while for them to heal all the way, but they would still be alive.

However, if they were in the 2p!World, this 'logic' didn't work. If they were harmed, they didn't begin to heal. To properly start healing, they'd have to go back to their own world. Since the personifications couldn't heal in a world that wasn't their own they could die. It was a scary thing to them and they never tried risking it.

"We'll go." Maryland decided. Katie's mouth dropped.

Evelynn raised in her eyebrows. This was a surprise. A pleasant one, but a surprise nonetheless. She quickly changed from her surprised expression and smiled. "Good. Be ready by this weekend. I'll come through Katie's mirror to get you two." Walking out the door, this time for real, Evelynn shouted,  
"Goodbye~."

"Maryland, what the hay?" Katie snapped.

"C'mon Katie, have you ever seen her so sincere about something? I mean, Evelynn hates us but she's taking us anyway." Maryland explained.

"She could be lying! What if it's a trap?" yelled Katie. She looked Maryland in the eyes. "I don't want to lose you or any of our other siblings if we're bringing them. I don't like losing family."

* * *

_Ahh this will be fun to write._

_Also ALL HAIL THE GLOW CLOUD._

_I'm sorry._

_I have obsessions._

_Anyways, today I just got back to Indiana. I had fun in Virginia and Pennsylvania, but it's great to be back._

_Have a nice evening~ (It's like almost 10 here.)_


End file.
